


72. Meet the girls/Meet the boys

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [72]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Christina Ricci is played by tjournal and Natalie Portman by Jay Linden.</p>
    </blockquote>





	72. Meet the girls/Meet the boys

**Author's Note:**

> Christina Ricci is played by tjournal and Natalie Portman by Jay Linden.

_**Christina Ricci, Natalie Portman, Sam Worthington, Ryan Kwantan. Meet the girls/meet the boys** _   
[Current.]

[Takes place the first time Natalie and Christina, and Sam and Ryan meet. Follows up on [Christina talking to the boys](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34107.html) to vet them before [she tells Natalie](http://www.journalfen.net/users/miss_christina/34449.html).]

"I've never been in here before," Ryan whispers. It's probably silly of him to be whispering, but he feels a bit awed, staring around at the curving cathedral ceilings, the marble fireplaces and carved oak tables of the fine dining restaurant in New York's Citadel mansion. It doesn't even look like a Citadel property, at first glance. Nearly everyone is _clothed_. All but for a leashed girl demurely kneeling at her Master's feet as he handfeeds her. No sex of any kind is taking place. Ryan pulls at the tight collar of his dress shirt - he'd insisted on wearing a tie, and that was probably dumb too, but it's armor - and looks around for two gorgeous petite women, who may or may not decide to completely change his life today.

"It's cool, isn't it?" Sam says, enjoying the look on Ryan's face. "The last time I was here, it was for a business meeting." Although he guesses this isn't entirely different. He takes Ryan's hand, just because he can, linking their fingers, struck by the realization that this is the first time they've been to Citadel since becoming a 'real' couple. He gives their names to the concierge and they're led towards the back of the restaurant, their reserved table one with a great view on the rest of the room.

Ryan laughs as they sit down. "What on Earth kind of business meeting was that?" he asks Sam, watching his lover adoringly. It feels so good to be open.

Sam grins. "One where the director and both producers were also members," he says. "It was strictly business though. No casting couch for me."

"Ooh, casting couch! There's an idea I hadn't thought of," Ryan exclaims, then flushes a little. "I mean, when I was making my secret list of roleplaying ideas which I've never mentioned before." The last words come out in an abashed mutter.

Sam stares at Ryan for a moment, his grin widening. "You have a secret list of roleplaying ideas?" God. Just the idea alone... he shifts some. "What else is on the list?"

"Um. Pretty standard stuff." Ryan swallows hard. "I mean, I'm always kind of embarrassed it's not more creative," he admits. "Slave and master. Secret police interrogation. Unruly student in the principal's office. That kind of thing."

"I think you're more than creative enough, and besides, it's not what you're doing, it's who you're doing it with, and _we've_ never done any of those," Sam says with a smile, reaching across to take Ryan's hand again.

Christina keeps her death grip on Natalie's hand as they enter the mansion; she's never actually spent much time in Club places where she felt underdressed but this place was like...the Club Cathedral and she was suddenly glad she had a cardigan muting her cleavage.

"We're supposed to meet them inside," she murmurs, shifting from one platform pump to the other. "I should text ahead, tell them to order me a triple whiskey."

Natalie's grip is just as tight as Christina's, and she's not letting go any time soon. "Is a triple whiskey for an appetizer really the first impression you want to make?" she asks right before she thinks that one over. "We should. Make mine a vodka."

"I'm getting crazy drunk on the table and out of the way as quickly as possible. You're the one that has to look good." She wrestles her phone out of her tiny purse and types Ryan a quick message.

She adds a mixer to Natalie's vodka so she doesn't look like a lush.

"There. Now kiss me and tell me you're actually going through with this."

"No table dancing unless I can join you. Rule," Natalie says, leaning in and gently kissing Christina. "If they're as nice in person as you said they were when you talked to them, and I don't get a creepy serial killer vibe, AND they decide that I'm what they're looking for too, then yes," she says. "I won't run out and leave you sitting awkwardly at the table."

"Thank you. You know I can't stand social embarrassment," Christina says dryly. She adjusts her dress front with her free hand and girds her loins. "Let's go get you a fake boyfriend, baby."

"Oh, well, when you put it like that," Natalie says just as dryly, letting Christina lead the way, second guessing her dress every odd numbered step. On the even numbered ones, she's second guessing her heels.

Christina gives their names, gives Sam and Ryan's names and just generally says names until they're escorted to the table in question.

This is going to be a meal her liver will never forget.

"There they are," Sam says, spying the girls as they make their way across the dining room. He gives Ryan's hand another squeeze and stands, waiting for them to reach the table. "Christina, Natalie," he addresses them in turn, offering his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you both. This is my boyfriend, Ryan."

"Pleased to meet you too," Natalie says, with her very best 'yes I'm a movie star but aren't I disarming and down to earth smile' on her face.

She really hopes that Ryan got Christina's message and the vodka is already on the table. She's gonna need it.

Ryan's heart is pounding. It's oddly like meeting Sam's parents all over again. "Hi," he says with a nod and a bashful smile, "lovely to meet you." He leans down and kisses Christina's cheek because, hey, mutually crazy journal confessions seem to warrant it.

A serving girl steps up and lays the ladies' drinks on the table, and Ryan seizes the opportunity to order a beer for himself. If it's going to be _that_ kind of night... Just one, he tells himself.

Sam is gorgeous but Christina regards him slightly suspiciously, even as she smiles politely - he has to _prove_ he's the right fake boyfriend for her girlfriend. (It makes sense in her head.)

Ryan though - Ryan is going to end up her commiseration buddy on this and she sidles up to him after the greeting, shoulder to shoulder.

"Great to meet you too," she says brightly. "You got us alcohol on command - you've already won my heart."

"I'm good at following orders," Ryan agrees, his grin easier now as he pulls out Christina's chair for her.

Well it looks like Ryan and Christina are already well on their way to being best friends... too bad that they aren't the two looking for a fake something-or-other. "I'm sure Sam likes you that way," Natalie says, smiling in Ryan's direction, then peeking over at Sam again.

Sam orders a beer as well and chuckles softly at both girls' comments. "Yes, I do," he grins, nodding and smiling at Natalie. "Here. Have a seat," he says, pulling out her chair.

"Thank you," Natalie says, settling into her chair, hand in her lap for a few moments before she reaches for her drink. Reaches, not grabs... this time anyway. "Well, I have to admit, this is one of the stranger meetings I've had, just going in," she says bluntly. "And that's saying some thing... I did Star Wars."

Christina sucks down her drink as politely as possible, smiling at everyone between sips. She knows she's a little wild eyed but really - what's the protocol for this sort of thing?

"Yes, well. Do we do a q & a because I feel like small talk is going to end in a flaming heap."

Sam reaches across for Ryan's hand again. Anchoring himself. "I don't mind getting right down to business," he says, thinking his own bluntness might help everyone else. Maybe. "I can't come out at this point in my career, not without trashing it completely, so I need a relationship with a woman to satisfy the paparazzi - and my mates - most of whom don't know I'm _with_ Ryan, and I don't trust them not to sell their stories if they did - but I love Ryan and I'm not interested in anything serious with anyone else so finding a woman who needs the same thing seems to be our best bet." He looks at Natalie. "And I'm hoping you might be it." He smiles, but it's a small one. He hates having to do this. "We're good guys, we want us all to be friends, we'll be as protective of your relationship as we'd be asking you to be of ours and if you want out, you have only to say the word and we can arrange for an amicable parting."

Natalie listens to all of that, nodding along and playing with the sides of her glass. "I've gotten complacent," she admits, voice quiet. "I've been doing smaller projects in the last couple of years, and I wasn't attracting as much notice as I used to. And I don't think I accounted for how things would change after Black Swan," she says. "Add a baby into that, and whether my career could stand it or not, I don't think our lives could. It's too much."

Squeezing Sam's hand, Ryan nods. "It's obvious that the two of you are really in love with each other," he says, figuring their nervousness is something to go by. "Which is really why I think this could work: we're all looking after our own self-interests, to be frank." He looks at his lover, giving Sam a little smile. "Protecting Sam is incredibly important to me. Especially if it means I get to keep him."

"He doesn't look like he's going anywhere," Natalie says, a gentle smile on her face. The look that she keeps seeing on Sam's face when he's looking at Ryan looks a lot like one she's seen aimed at her by Christina. That stupid in love with you expression that still makes her knees weak when Christina does it. "If we can fix this whole public perception thing for him and me, I think you and Christina will both sleep a lot easier."

There's a glint in Christina's eye; she can see Natalie warming up to them, to the idea. She can see the boys watching Natalie like the regal princess she is.

That leaves her, sucking on the ice cubes in her drink to get a bit more alcohol.

"So, this is good. With the smiling," she says, channeling her mother. "And the understanding and the empathy."

Natalie reaches over for Christina's hand, linking their fingers, then settling their hands in Christina's lap. "I think we can agree that those are all good things, yes," she says. And, really, so far it is. No serial killer vibes, just a couple of nice seeming people trying to find the best compromise possible so they can have as close to everything as they're likely to get in 2011.

"So... recapping. I'm trying to mislead my family, and the general public-slash-press," she says, pointing at Christina next. "Christina and I are trying to establish joint cover, so that we can stay together, look like good friends who hang out a lot, and she can have our baby and have it not _look_ like it's our baby. You're trying to keep your friends in the dark, and the public-slash-press, and Ryan's trying to look like one of your good friends who spends a lot of time hanging around movie sets, but isn't blowing you in your trailer," she finishes, pointing from Sam to Ryan. "What about your families? Are we pretending for them too?" she asks.

"No, we're out to our families," Ryan says, chuckling a little over Natalie's rundown of the situation. "So at least there's that hurdle done with. Christina said that your family doesn't know about you, is that right?" he asks, recalling the questions they'd asked back and forth in Christina's journal.

"They don't know anything," Natalie says, shaking her head. "As far as I know, they still believe that I'm dating Hayden Christensen, which was what we were allowing the press to run with a couple of years ago," she explains. "The only people directly connected to my life who know are already club members, so there's no worry there."

"Well, I'm not big on talking about my personal life," Sam says softly, taking a sip of his beer. "And from what I've seen from your interviews, you're not either, so I'd be just as happy to let everyone see us together and draw their own conclusions and for the two of us to just nod and say yes or keep saying we don't talk about our personal lives. Whatever's good with you."

"Actually... something in that direction might make me feel a lot better about this," Natalie admits. "To this point, I've never publicly confirmed that I was seeing anyone, never directly commented on my personal life except to say that I don't comment on my personal life. I've been worried that an abrupt change in how I respond to comments about my private and romantic life might look even more suspect than saying nothing at all does." She leans back in her chair, biting her lip as she thinks about it for a moment or two.

"Do you think that would work?" she says, looking at Sam first, then Ryan and Christina too. "At least with the press. I'm getting the feeling that Sam's friends are going to be an entirely different story, but we can talk about that next," she adds. "But for the press... if we want this to spread, and we want them to run with the story, doesn't speculation make more of a story than outright facts?"

"Totally," Ryan puts in. "Rumors, gossip... people love getting in on that. "They'll do all the work for you once you let them start speculating. All you do is plant a few seeds, and then just sit back."

Sam nods. "Do you mind if I ask what you're going to do or say regarding the baby?" he asks, directing the question to Christina. "The paparazzi's sure to pounce on the fact you're unmarried and not in any obvious relationship which'll put more of a spotlight on everything you're doing."

Christina smiles, tight and small. "I don't have the same career as Natalie and I don't have her rep. Someone like me...sorta fringe and weird showing up pregnant won't make a blip on the gossip circuit. And we'll - we'll be careful about me being too public with my friendship with Natalie." She uses air quotes.

"I'm not really worried about that," Sam says, taking another sip of his beer, thumb rubbing over the back of Ryan's hand. "I just wasn't sure if you guys had thought about what you were going to do that way and I wouldn't want us to make things any harder on you. Maybe at some point, if you wanted, you and Ryan could kind of seem like you're involved. He loves kids and it - it would make it easier for us all to be around each other, in terms of gossip and the papers." He pauses, thinking over what he's said. "Sorry. I'm - I'm getting ahead of things."

"I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing, looking ahead, I mean," Natalie says. "Obviously we can't predict how this is going to go, but it seems like we're all looking for something that's going to be long term, rather than short term. You aren't just looking for someone to take to one premiere," she points out.

"This is... it's going to be a lifestyle," she says. "Like becoming a vegetarian. So I think we should keep throwing stuff out there, and see what works. So... Maybe something like that would work, down the road. My friend meeting your friend and ooh, look, chemistry and double dates. Even if that's something that we have to go slow on." Natalie finally takes a breath, and looks a little embarrassed, grabbing at her drink.

"Sorry... Psychology degree, overly analytical, tendency toward babbling," she mutters around the rim of her cup.

"Music degree. Still babble," Ryan says, raising his hand in solidarity. He gives Natalie a grin, although in truth he's still reeling over Sam's casual statement that _Ryan loves kids_. Clearly his lover has been thinking deeply on all the angles here. He picks up his beer, taking down half of it in a couple swallows.

Raising her hand, Christina glances around the table.

"Um - we'll see how it goes but I would rather Ryan be distanced from me and babymaking - I don't want him to get saddled with deadbeat won't marry the momma rep." She pauses, looking at each in turn. "I'm going to say sperm bank and let the door slam closed media-wise. I don't want anyone getting shit for our decision."

She wilts a little and turns to Ryan. "Will you settle for a doting uncle slot, maybe fake dating a single mom?"

"Doting uncle. I'm all over it," Ryan murmurs, his imagination already starting to run away with him.

"That's actually more the direction I was thinking too," Natalie says, realizing that in all her babbling, she might not have been super clear. "Down the road, later on. Not so much while you're actively gestating and the press is screaming for the blood of a baby daddy."

"Me too," Sam says softly, nodding. "That's what I meant. At some point later on."

"Maybe the two of you could talk a little about what you've got in common, you know, outside the whole fakery thing," Ryan suggests, looking from Natalie to Sam. "Find out whether you'll be able to stand each other's company for extended periods of time."

"Okay," Natalie says, leaning back in her chair to brainstorm. "I take my work--and my privacy--seriously. I think I work too much, although I think my agent would like it if I worked more. I've known I was kinky since I worked on Closer, although I was acting on it way before I knew what to call it. What else..." she murmurs, wrinkling her nose.

"I'm a vegetarian--lacto ovo, so basically nothing that requires an animal to die--but I love leather, and have more shoes than should be legally allowed. That one isn't entirely my fault though," she adds, tilting her head at Christina. "Danger of wearing the same size."

Sam grins. "I take my work seriously too. Until I met Ryan," he says, smiling at his lover, "it was pretty much all I did take seriously." He laughs. "| don't think I've taken any kind of real break in the last twelve years but I'd like to change that somewhat. Be a little more selective." Thinking over what Natalie's said. "I've known I was kinky for a long time, way before I ever joined Citadel, and I'm not a vegetarian, sorry, not even close," he says, with a pretend cringe. "Although you can ask Ryan. I'm trying to expand my tastes beyond meat and potatoes."

"Don't worry--I'm not an evangelistic vegetarian," Natalie assures Sam. "I've never denied Christina meat... and as soon as I got halfway through that sentence, I knew it was gonna sound wrong," she says, screwing up her face.

"That just reminds me I'm hungry." Christina smiles sweetly at Ryan and Sam. "No offense to your meat, which I'm sure is lovely."

Well, it doesn't look like anyone's about to throw things; food might actually be a safe choice. "Do you want to order dinner?" Ryan asks the ladies, letting go of Sam's hand to open his menu.

"I would," Natalie says. There's still a lot to work out, but she doesn't feel so stomach full of butterflies that she's going to be sick anymore. She leans closer to Christina, touching her leg. "I'm having the vegetable soup and pan bread. Anything?"

Christina scans the menu. "Surf and turf. And a bottle of expensive wine." She bats her eyelashes at Sam. "I have a hollow leg. How is your credit limit?"

Ryan snickers and discreetly beckons a server. "His credit is fine. He's my sugardaddy, after all," he says with a wink at his lover.

"Awesome. Make it two bottles and someone snag a dessert menu," Christina says dryly.

"I can't take you anywhere... you sound like I never feed you," Natalie teases Christina. Then she turns and looks at the boys. "Seriously, we're going to need at least two bottles of something good--I prefer red--and then something chocolate to end things off."

"Oh now there's something we have in common," Sam says with a grin, waving their server over. "I _love_ chocolate."

"If you like chocolate, I can definitely overlook the meat thing," Natalie says. "I'm not picky either--chocolate anything," she admits.

Ryan grins, relaxing a touch, and nods at their server. "A bottle of your 1986 Syrah, please," he says, glancing at the wine menu. "And if we like it, we'll order another." He holds out his hand to Christina. "You're ready to order?"

"Vegetable soup and pan bread for me," Natalie says. "Christina's having surf and turf... still mooing, or slightly more dead?" she checks.

"Two minutes past its last twitch. And not to sound like I have a problem but a refill of this while we're waiting for the wine. Thanks!" Christina rattles her empty glass at the server.

She smiles demurely at Ryan. "It's a small problem. I'm working on it."

He smiles back. Perhaps borderline alcoholism isn't something to smile at, but Christina just makes it so damn charming. "Jambalaya for me, please. Spicy," he tells the server. "Thank you."

"I'll have the 12 ounce New York Striploin, rare, with sauteed mushrooms and baked potato, everything on it," Sam says, closing his menu and handing it over. "And another beer, please." Waiting - out of habit - until the server's gone to ask Christina, "You still nervous about all of this?"

"Oh God yes. Nothing personal to either of you but I worry at a professional level. My last thought on this earth will undoubtedly be - did I leave the stove on?"

Natalie can't hide a smile at that. "I'm a lot less worried than I was even an hour ago," she says. "So, I think we're getting somewhere. What about your friends, Sam?" she says, going back to what she'd been thinking about earlier. "This is for them too, and I'm guessing we'll have to handle that differently than the press." Somehow, a "no comment" doesn't work as well with friends and family, which Natalie thinks is totally unfair.

Ryan grimaces and rubs a hand over his face. "Yeah, Sam's got some persistent friends," he admits, eyeing his lover with a crooked smile. "But even they can't demand he produce you out of thin air just to ease their suspicions. Oh, you know what?" he asks suddenly, thinking. "We should get some pictures today. Evidence in pocket."

"What, like you taking pictures with your phone because we're just too cute, or taking a walk around the block and seeing how long it takes to get pap-snapped?" Natalie asks, teasing, but not really.

"And no, I won't appear out of nowhere, but sooner or later I'm going to meet them, won't I?" she says. "I guess I'm wondering what I'd be in for."

"You could throw a party. Someone brings Sam, you two meet, la la la, pap field day," Christina suggests. "Hell, I could throw the party..."

"Works for me," Sam says, meaning any of it, all of it, before answering Natalie's question. "They're all good guys, they're just... stereotypical Aussies. There's a core group of about eight. Some I've known since school, some from when I was working construction. They drink, they party, they work really fucking hard, they're good guys, as I said, they're just... except for Dave and Scott, they're homophobes, and they don't differentiate between bi and gay. And as long as we've all known each other, I've really gotten around," he says, choosing his words carefully, "with women so I can't just stop without it being a really big deal." He sighs softly. "The only way I can do that without them getting suspicious and maybe taking those suspicions to the papers, is to convince them I've met someone and I'm basically whipped."

"I like the idea of a party," Natalie says. "It gives us a 'where did you meet?' place to start," she says. "Because we will meet at the party--just not for the first time."

She thinks about what Sam's just said as she sips at her wine. "Pussy whipped is fine, it's being queer that's a problem? So... it's because they wouldn't get it or like it that they'd sell you out? They won't do something similar with you dating a celebrity? I don't know, inside scoop, whatever?"

Sam shrugs. "I think they'd view it as a kind of betrayal," he says. "And I can't count on them not talking to the press about us dating, but that's not going to end my career. Plus they won't really have anything to say. I'm not going to tell them much more than I do anyone else. If we do this, you're my girlfriend and I'm being faithful to you, period. And if I do find out anyone's actually said anything, that'll be it for the friendship."

She nods, feeling her brain start whirring into overly analytical mode. Thank God there's wine. "Do they travel with you?" she asks. "Does Ryan? Wait--I think it's my turn to get ahead of myself," she says, setting her glass down and thinking a few moments. "Okay. So. How does this work? If we start with Sam, what do we need to do in order that you're getting what you need out of this whole... thing," she says, waving a hand around.

Sam laughs. He polishes off his first beer, giving their server a thankful nod when his second arrives. "Answering the first part, they tend to drop in on me," he says. "Wherever I'm shooting. Couple days here, couple days there. Sometimes I don't see any of them for half a year. It just depends. Ryan _does_ travel with me and I'd like to keep it that way and since my other mates have always dropped in, no one should really think anything of it." He pauses, thumbnail peeling the edge of the beer label. "I need us to be seen together enough that it's taken for granted you're my girlfriend. Casual outings, premieres, you at my place, me at yours, both of us doing our usual no comment on our private lives while being seen together, whatever else you think makes it more believable. It's not exactly going to be a chore on my part. I think you're hugely talented and you're incredibly beautiful, and to be honest, if we _were_ just meeting at a party and I wasn't already involved with Ryan, I probably _would_ hit on you." He glances at Christina and Ryan, hoping he hasn't shoved his foot down his throat, never mind his mouth, but there's no point in not putting everything on the table.

It's a compliment, and Natalie takes it in stride. "Thank you very much," she says, grinning at him. And okay, she does take it in stride, but if she blushes a little, that's not her fault. There's something about blunt compliments that always feels a bit more real than flowery overdoneness. Being in love with the Queen of Blunt, and learning to love that too, definitely helps.

"In that other world where I wasn't with Christina, I'd probably have taken you up on it," Natalie admits. "We'll just have to hope I haven't forgotten how to get picked up... it's been a long time," she says. Big, big difference between flirting with someone at a party and hoping it leads somewhere, and going to the club and picking someone up to beat the crap out of you. "In your ad, you mentioned being comfortable with PDAs. How public and what kind of display were you thinking, or was that more with your friends?" she asks. "There aren't orgies, are there?"

Sam grins. "No, no orgies. Um. You know, hand on the small of your back, arm around your waist maybe, the occasional closed-mouth kiss, holding hands, whatever feels right. No tonsil hockey involved," he assures her.

"Okay--I can work with that," Natalie says, smiling too. "It's the public part, really. And like we've both said, we're publicly private people. I think it'd be weird and a little obvious if we were all over each other out in the world. I can shine it on a bit more for your friends, if it's called for, but I don't think we want to give anyone the opportunity to be selling pictures they took on their cell phones," she says. "And hey--that can help you with the whipped part, if I'm 'making' you be all gentlemanly" she adds, smirking.

"Well, this is working out nicely," Christina says, all liquor-aided brightness and internal flailing. "With the mutual liking and the plans. Yay." She looks at Ryan and then back at her sadly lonely ice cubs at the bottom of the glass.

Ryan catches that look, and he reaches out to link his fingers with Christina's. Yeah, nothing like having your insecurities partying hearty right in front of you. "Are we almost--?" he asks a passing server, raising his free hand, then nods with satisfaction as their server appears with the awaited wine. "Yes. Thank you." He sniffs the offered cork and nods absently, impatient as four glasses are poured.

Sam takes his wine. "To new friends and making this work for all of us," he says, glass raised to the group.

Natalie lifts her glass as well. "And to really good wine," she adds, touching her glass to Christina's first, then the boys. "You know that later on when this all sinks in, I'm gonna freak out for awhile, right?"

"To freaking out," Ryan adds, giving her a crooked smile. "Let's just be honest about that and maybe it'll make things easier." He gives Christina's fingers a squeeze.

Christina thinks Ryan just moved up to like number three on her life of favorite people ever and squeezes back, not letting him have his hand back.

"Cheers for freaking out..." she says, raising her glass with her free hand. "Cheers for being honest about it," she says to Ryan specifically.

"I guess that makes me the only one _not_ freaking out?" Sam sighs. "Should I be freaking out?" he asks with a grin. Maybe there's something wrong with him that he's not.

"I think you're okay," Natalie says. "If I'm getting the timeline of this right, you've been processing this the longest. You probably already did your freaking out," she adds, ever logical.

"Nah you're good like that," Ryan assures Sam. He sips at his Syrah, then nods in satisfaction. Citadel does know their stuff, down to the last detail. "Where are everyone's hard limits on this?" he asks. "I mean, what would be crossing the line in this progression? If someone mentions marriage in the press? If you actually hold hands at the Oscars or need to go away for a few days together, what?"

"Where are yours?" Sam asks Ryan.

Ryan looks at Sam, surprised to have his question turned back on him so quickly. "Um. Well, Christina and I already agreed we'd have to kill you both if you actually fall in love with each other," he admits, glancing at her. "Short of that... yeah, I just don't want to be replaced. I need you to still need me," he murmurs, flushing.

Sam smiles. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be doing this," he says softly. "This is to make it easier for us to be together and _because_ I need you. No one's going to be replaced," he says, touching the back of his lover's hand. "And I guess my hard limits are if this starts hurting more than helping. If whatever we're doing is making you or Christina miserable and it's not something we can work through."

"That's where I am too," Natalie says, eyes only for Christina right now. "I know I should have sense and logic, and I should be doing this for me and my career, but I'm not. I'm doing it for you, and by extension, for us. If it hurts you, if it's putting us at any kind of risk, I can't do it."

"So...we'll all just be honest with each other. Like grownups with a lot to lose," Christina says plainly. "It's the only way this doesn't collapse into a clusterfuck."

"Which means it's your turn, I guess," Natalie says, resting her hand on Christina's leg. "Bearding hard limits?"

Christina shrugs. "I don't know. Come back to me at the end of the day. Remember to like me best. Always wear underwear when you're out with Sam. Other than that, I'm super calm about this."

She hopes Ryan doesn't lose the ability to flex his fingers before this is over.

Yeah... Christina looks super calm. But that's a conversation for later. A check in, just the two of them. Just to be sure. "I'm always going to love--and like--you best. I will always come home to you, and I will always, always wear underwear when I am out with Sam," she says. "Promise."

"The underwear things goes for you too Mr. Worthington," Christina adds dryly.

"You're going to make him start wearing underwear?" Ryan asks, teasing. Mostly. He grins at Sam and strokes a thumb over the backs of Christina's knuckles. "I might have to put the brakes on here."

"You are so pot calling the kettle black," Natalie teases Christina. "Do you even own underwear?" She looks at Ryan and grins. "I didn't even try and fight that battle -- way more fun for me without."

Christina sniffs and gives her hair a toss. "If you'd like to make it a hard limit, I'll buy some underwear to wear when I'm around Ryan or Sam, okay?"

"I wouldn't dare," Natalie says, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "You wear all the lack of underwear that you want."

"Awesome. Just let me know your size Sam and I'll pick you up some nice cotton boxers," she deadpans. "My treat."

Sam laughs. "Can't I just promise to keep my pants on around her?

Christina gives him a shrewd stare. She's mostly joking - mostly.

"One slip up and you're going to wish you had a chastity belt on," she deadpans.

"A chastity belt or a cup?" Natalie mutters, wondering out loud.

"Whoa, this just got too tense for me." Ryan can't help but curl slightly in on himself in a universal protective gesture. He lets go of Christina's hand and picks up his wine glass, knocking back a swallow much faster than the vintage deserves. "Are the gloves off now? Does that mean we can ask the heavy stuff?"

"May as well," Natalie says to Ryan. "Something tells me that blunt might be a good idea... unless you're going to try and convince me that Sam's usually a dainty, delicate flower, conversationally," she says, grinning over at Ryan. "And good luck with that, 'cause I'm not buying it."

"Hey, he hasn't cursed once," Ryan points out, surprised to realize it's true. "Fuck knows why not." He brushes a strand of hair off Christina's forehead. "What happens if they hook up? Am I going to bring over a pitcher of virgin margaritas and you and I will go at it in Call of Duty, or is Sam going to need that cup?"

"I'm on my best behaviour," Sam points out, eyes twinkling as he hides his grin behind his wineglass.

Christina's lips thin out. "If they hook up, Call of Duty will go live action if you know what I mean."

"Look," Sam says, figuring they've finally danced around this enough. "If I was looking for someone to hook up with, I wouldn't be going through all of this. I don't think any of us are going to take the time and energy to set this up and make it work and then throw it all away for a fuck -- no offence," he says to Natalie, ducking his head a little.

"None taken," Natalie says. "I think we've both said it -- a different time and place, different circumstances, different situation. If you were looking for an actual girlfriend to add to your life, you'd be looking for that, instead of a fake one," she says.

"I've done balancing between more than one relationship before, and I'm not doing that again," she says. "Let alone just for sex. If it's not something that every single person wants and is comfortable with, it doesn't happen," she adds. "And that's totally fine with me."

Cautiously Ryan starts to breathe again, and takes a slow sip of his wine.

Sam nods. "It's taken me thirty-four years to find this guy," he says, nodding at Ryan. "Someone I really want to make a life with and I haven't been anything even close to a saint while getting here and I guess I figure if it's been this hard to find Ryan, to find someone who really gets me, and who's so fucking important to me, I don't think that's suddenly going to happen again. If it was, I'd probably be falling for people right and left." He smiles at Christina. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I know she's yours and I respect that and I'm going to care for her as a friend and as my fake girlfriend but if I'm looking to fuck around, it'll be with someone who doesn't mean _anything_ to me."

"That's...I needed to hear that, thank you." Christina feels the heat of emotions and liquor burning her face. "Now I'm going to toddle off to the ladies' room to powder my nose..." She stands up and rebalances on her heels.

Natalie gets up too, reaching for Christina's hand. "Good idea," she says. "No stealing Christina's steak if it gets here while we're gone," she says, wagging a finger at the boys. "She bites."

"Thought you didn't want to tempt me," Ryan mumbles, watching them go. He sits back for a moment, quiet, darting glances around the formal room. Then he figures the hell with it, and gets up from the table only to straddle Sam's lap. "Hey," he mutters, breathing his lover in for a few seconds before beginning to kiss all over Sam's neck.

"Hey," Sam murmurs, his head going back, baring more skin for Ryan's mouth, hands firm on his hips. "Marking your territory, are you?" he teases.

***

Christina walks into the hallway outside the restaurant. She wishes there were more neon signs indicating where someone could hide in a stall. Natalie is close behind her and Christina almost knocks them both over by stopping short.

"So, how's it going?" she asks with fifteen hundred wattage energy. "He's nice right? They're both nice. This will totally work."

"Okay, first of all, you're cut off until you've had two full glasses of water," Natalie says. "Second of all--talk to me. Before your brain boils off and comes out your ears."

"What? Everything is fine. It's going great." Christina's eyes dart towards every corner. Really? Just a little neon sign of a girl in a skirt to signify ladies' room. "You like him right? He's nice. Ryan's nice. Everyone swears to only screw the people they came into the relationship with and voila - it's a done deal."

"If all of that is true, why do you have that look in your eyes that says you're thirty seconds away from climbing into a clock tower with a sniper rifle," Natalie says, grabbing Christina's arm and all but pushing her in the direction of the nearest bathroom.

"Because I'm insecure and crazy," Christina tuts, swept along on clattering heels to the ladies. Oh, that's where it was. "Really, it's like you're new or something."

"Right... there I go, missing the obvious," Natalie deadpans, trailing after Christina. She is not going to point out that this was Christina's idea, and not hers, since that won't accomplish anything. And then something clicks, and she comes very close to banging her head against the wall. "Oh my God," she says. "You are crazy."

Christina pushes through like six doors before stalls appear, along with the overwhelming scent of fresh flowers. God. They either found a greenhouse or toilets.

"Are you on a seven second delay or something?"

"No, I just think I figured out why you're freaking out this much," Natalie says. "I'm taking this too well. You were more comfortable when I was pouting and yelling, and now I'm resigned to it and planning and making the best of it, and strategizing, and you've entered freak out mode."

Christina flounces into a stall and slams the door. "No, it's GREAT how quickly you took to this idea once you met him. Sam, in all his Australian hotness and charm and handsome commanding whateverness, niceasssexyvoice... It's working out perfectly and the plan is brilliant." She snaps the lock. "And Ryan looked a little nauseous at one point so don't hang this all on me."

Sam is perfect and Natalie is perfect and in another life...it's faintly terrifying. If this were a movie they would fall in love, in the middle of pretending and clearly Christina has been in Hollywood far too long.

"Are you completely kidding me with this?" Natalie says, staring at the door, then stomping around the main part of the bathroom, then dragging a sturdy looking towel bin over in front of Christina's bathroom stall. She mutters to herself as she kicks off her heels and climbs on top of it, making sure it will hold her weight before she stands up and peeks over the top.

"I thought that coming up with this plan was proof you'd turned a very special corner, but now I'm in trouble because I'm doing it. Which, by the way, is something I'm doing for YOU."

"You know my feeling on water sports -- get down from there," Christina yells. Arguing and peeing are not conducive to one another. She attempts to pull her skirt down to her knees, which is about six inches too short to work. "It's for the best but it's hard okay? I didn't expect him to be so perfect." The _for you_ gets stuck in her throat. She bets Sam Worthington has never had a nervous breakdown while peeing. Or ever.

"I am not having a fight with a door, and believe me, this conversation does not count as part of our sex life, so it doesn't fall under watersports," Natalie shoots back, staying perched on top of her towel bin.

"He's a good guy, yes," she says. "That means that hopefully when we're out in public, lying to the entire world, and I'm missing you so badly I want to throw up, I won't be bored too."

"I'm going to have to go to parties and premieres and fake weekends with my fake boyfriend, and you're going to be here, creating our baby, and I'm going to be missing things. Missing you. And you're worried about me and a guy who's spent this entire meal making tough man sappy eyes at his boy? Seriously?"

"If you're wanting to spend your life with someone who uses logic over emotion you're clearly with the wrong person." Christina flushes and blows her nose on a wad of toilet paper. Her neck is starting to hurt from looking up at Natalie's angry face. "And just - you know what, let me have my fears okay? Let me have them and experience them instead of hiding them away. And move away from the door so I can wash my hands."

"I am not with the wrong person," Natalie says, climbing down off the bin without falling to her death, and tugging it out of Christina's way. And finding her shoes. Which all gives her some time to breathe and reorder her thoughts.

"I don't want you to hide away your fears," she says, a lot more quietly. "but this felt a lot more like you being mad at me than you being afraid. Sam could be the most perfect guy in the world--clearly Ryan thinks so--and it wouldn't matter like that to me because he isn't you. You're the one I love. You're the one I chose over David and Paul, and I loved them. But I chose you. I will always, always choose you.

"Being afraid, and possessive, and jealous in your Christina way is one thing--it's part of who you are, and I accept that, and we can deal with that. But if you sincerely believe, even a little, that I'm going to leave you for an Australian guy with well developed pecs, then I can't do this with them. We walk out this door."

Christina doesn't cry. She calmly washes her hands with soap for the prescribed two minutes and wipes them carefully on a towel. She wishes there were words to articulate the overwhelming fear that shakes her sometimes, the gut-retching insecurity that's plagued her for as long as she can remember. When she was _five_ she constantly worried her mother would go to the store and never return and no amount of reassurance could soothe her.

She doesn't know how to say that.

Instead she turns, pulling herself together as tightly as she can. "I love you and I know you won't cheat. You're not built that way. And Sam doesn't seem the type." Her tone is even but she wavers now and again. "It's just...overwhelming all of sudden. I'm sorry."

"Come here," Natalie says softly. And then she doesn't wait for Christina to come to her, going over and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, holding on tightly. "I have a plan. Can I tell it to you?"

"It involves a straight jacket, I'm sure."

Christina lays her head on Natalie's shoulder.

"Maybe later, although I can think of better bondage gear. A straight jacket would cover up your breasts, and I can't have that." Natalie sways very slightly in place, moving them back and forth.

"No, my plan is that we splash water on our faces, go out there, eat dinner and keep asking tough questions, and then we insist that we all take twenty-four hours to say yes or no for sure. Because this is hard on all four of us, and we need to sleep on it and be sure. And then I'm going to take you home, get out the knives, and mark you as mine."

"Seriously, a knife bribe? Like I'm that easy?" Christina muttered, even as her legs grow weak and her grip on Natalie is tighter.

Yes, she is that easy.

"Fine. But we're saying yes. My crazy can't be managed. Your career can."

"We all use the tools we have at our disposal," Natalie says, not even feeling a little bit bad for bribing Christina with sharp things. "And fine, but we're saying it tomorrow, when we haven't just spent half the night yelling in the bathroom."

***

The food arrives at the table and Ryan ignores it. The ladies aren't back yet and anyway, he's too busy tasting Sam, licking long swipes over his throat. He's trying not to get too aroused, but really he lost that battle the second he climbed into Sam's lap.

Sam's got his hands under the back of Ryan's shirt, every bit of willpower harnessed to keep from fucking Ryan right here right now or at the very least shoving him under the table. "Oh, fuck," he groans, nodding his thanks when the server comes back with silver covers for their plates. Christ he loves Citadel.

"Remind me why we came to a nice restaurant," Ryan mutters, biting at Sam's throat. His cock strains against his zipper - still feeling raw and oversensitized after the other day - and he knows Sam can feel it.

"Uh uh." Sam twists his neck, biting at Ryan's mouth. "Remind me why I shouldn't make you come in your pants."

"Because... um..." Ryan gives it up with a moan and rocks against his lover. "I... I can't really think of a good reason. Except it would embarrass me. But I kind of get off on that." Go figure.

Sam laughs and slides a hand between them, cupping Ryan roughly. "Dirty boy," he grins, working Ryan's cock through his trousers. "You're gonna come for me, aren't you? And then you're gonna sit here for the rest of dinner, wet and sloppy and just aching for me to take you back to the hotel and fuck you."

God, those words. That _voice_. Ryan whimpers and bucks into Sam's hand, throwing his head back with a gasp when he comes, hot and heavy. Wet and sloppy and... "God," Ryan moans, dropping his head to Sam's shoulder.

Christina hazards a check of her watch which does nothing to determine if they've been in there for an hour or twenty minutes.

"So I'm thinking the boys think we flushed ourselves off to China as an escape or we're doing it...should we go back?"

"I figure it's either go back, or do it," Natalie says. "And I think I'd rather save that for home," she says. "I'm kind of tired of the bathroom. As nostalgic as you and me having sex in bathrooms is."

"Ugh, we're so boring now. We don't even have sex in bathrooms," Christina mock pouts. Her hand is tucked in Natalie's and she's considering never letting go ever. "Come on - they're probably cool and hip and doing it at the _table_ like proper perverts."

"Yes, yes, we're old and boring," Natalie deadpans. "And come on, we haven't been gone _that_ long," she adds, walking as close to Christina as it's possible to walk, and not fall over. And then she stops, as they get around to the table, where Ryan is draped over Sam in a way that can only be described as post-'came-so-hard-I-almost-died'. "Or, y'know... maybe we were."

"Oh huh," Christina coughs dramatically. "I'm going to be difficult and make them replace the silverware and napkins with ones that haven't been orgasmed near, you know that right?"

"I think that's a perfectly reasonable request, even though it looks like all pants stayed on," Natalie says, in one of those loud whispers that guarantees that everyone can still hear you. She stays exactly where she is, swinging Christina's hand just a little, waiting for the boys to, well. Come back to earth, as it were.

The words filter through his haze and, sure enough, Ryan blushes. His cheeks are burning in an instant as he guiltily raises his head, too embarrassed to meet their eyes. "I should, um," he mutters, trying to work his way out of Sam's lap without actually revealing the wet spot on the front of his trousers.

Christina plucks a napkin - still shaped into a swan - and tosses it to Ryan. "Hi! Did you miss us?"

Ryan smiles in spite of himself and unfolds the napkin, using it to cover his lap as he sits down.

"I'd apologize for our absence, but it looks like you found ways to fill the time," Natalie teases, still holding Christina's hand when she sits.

Sam grins at them both. Completely unrepentant. "Well, you did leave us alone..."

"Yes we did," Natalie says. "And I can't even offer to buy dessert to make up for it--pretty sure you just had Ryan as dessert-before-dinner."

Sam laughs. "Speaking of which," he says, gesturing at their meals, which are covered and keeping warm. "Did you want me to have the server change us to another table or switch everything out?" he asks, not sure how seriously to take Christina's comment.

Christina tries to smile in an entirely normal manner. "Just napkins and silverware. And um, my drink. That's fine!"

She sits on her hands in the meantime.

Sam grabs their server and makes the request and within seconds, everything's been changed out, including Christina's drink. "My apologies," he says, hoping they haven't seriously offended her in any way.

She shrugs. "Hey, it's not your problem I have a germ...or in this case, sperm, issue around my food. Needless to say, foodplay would be on my no, really a lot of no list. I don't fault other people for getting horny around the bread basket."

All right, even Ryan's ears are burning now, a whole new level of mortification layering on. "Maybe you should wash your hands," he whispers to Sam, wriggling a little to try and find a position that doesn't feel quite so damp.

Maybe she's just losing her mind, and maybe it's a hysterical reaction, but Natalie's having a really hard time not cracking up laughing. She feels like she needs to go home and wash her mind out with soap.

Sam starts to ask Ryan if he's serious but then thinks better of it. "If you'll all excuse me, I'll be right back," he says, heading for the men's room.

Ryan wistfully watches him go, then gives his attention back to the ladies. "It was my fault," he explains, and shrugs. "I jumped him."

"Understandable. He's really stinking hot." Christina leans over to bump Ryan with her shoulder. "You're not mad right? You're not going to kill me off again are you?"

"No. No, I was more worried I'd offended you somehow," Ryan answers, but if she's willing to touch him - even if it's just his shoulder - then that's a good sign. "Um." He looks up to meet her eyes, then Natalie's. "Everything okay?"

Christina rolls her eyes. "Honey, I'm almost impossible to offend but very easily squicked. Seriously - he's going to need a Crazy Christina Cheat Sheet."

"I think we've got a pamphlet somewhere," Natalie says. "It might even be laminated, for easier cleaning."

Ryan muffles a snicker. "We're pretty straightforward, ourselves. What you see is what you get. And if you leave us alone together for any length of time, someone's going to come."

"The only thing that surprises me is that it was you, and not him," Natalie says. "If I was a betting woman, I'd have expected to return to find you under the table."

It was only just starting to fade, but now Ryan's blushing all over again. "I guess I just got lucky this time. It means he has plans for me later, though."

"Don't they always..." Natalie murmurs, grinning. "Admit it. The whole thing turns you on so much that if it were physiologically possible, you'd be hard right now. And, you love it. You two are adorably disgusting," she says.

God, she's got his number all right. It's eerie. "Yeah, I'll probably be hard again by the time we leave," Ryan admits, his eyes firmly on the table. "Sorry."

"Lemme finish my steak first okay?" Christina deadpans.

Natalie snorts quietly, then gives Ryan a friendly smile. "Seriously... you don't need to apologize for your boyfriend turning you on," she says. "Or having a fucking in public places kink. I mean, we completely can't judge there, even if we're not the doing it at the table while the food's on it kind of people," she admits. "A bathroom with a lock on the door, on the other hand...."

"Ooh, we haven't done that yet!" Ryan exclaims, more excited at the idea than he probably should be. "I mean," he coughs, and continues more quietly, "I'll have to remember that."

It's really not Natalie's fault that she laughs. Ryan's enthusiasm and expression is priceless. "I probably have paper and a pen in my purse if you need to make notes," she teases.

Hands fully washed and dried, Sam makes his way back through the dining room. "I'm back," he says with a smile, noting as he sits how red Ryan's ears are. "Have you been teasing my boy while I was gone?"

"If only it weren't so easy," Ryan mumbles, rolling his eyes at himself.

"Maybe just a little," Natalie admits, holding her thumb and index finger so they're practically touching. "He's very enthusiastic about the things he likes," she adds.

Sam laughs, removing the cover from his steak. "Did he tell you what we did last week?"

"No, that didn't come up," Natalie says, removing her own tray. She's starving. "We were talking about washrooms with doors that can be securely locked."

Sam raises an eyebrow at that. "Oh? That's one we haven't done yet," he murmurs, smiling over at Ryan.

"That's what I said!" Ryan exclaims, delighted. He grins at the ladies. "I got pierced. First time."

Christina is eating her surf and turf with clean silverware and her eyes dart up. She prays silently Ryan won't feel the urge to whip it out and show them the details while she is in mid-chew.

"Ouch but cool," she said, after a hearty swallow.

"And one that we haven't done," Natalie adds. Which is fine with Natalie... At least anything permanent. "Did Sam do it, or did you have someone else do it?" she asks.

"We had this guy who's affiliated with Citadel do it," Sam says. "Just nipples," he supplies helpfully, not really wanting to leave them wondering. "But I think we might look at a tattoo, even a brand later. Maybe another piercing."

"In three to six months," Ryan mutters, still amazed it'll take that long to fully heal. He takes a bit of his jambalaya, then quickly reaches for his water.

"I like knives," Natalie says, hiding a smile and looking over at Christina. Not that they'd just talked about it a few minutes ago while they were in the bathroom or anything... not like she already was planning the dessert portion of the evening once they went home. "I like being able to do it myself... know that it's not just _for_ me, that the marks were made _by_ me. Not that I don't like tattoos too," she adds.

"We're big knife fans, too," Ryan says, sneaking a glance at Sam. God, understatement.

" _Big_ knife fans," Sam agrees, smiling at Ryan and then at Natalie and Christina. "You have to be careful though, yeah? With both of you acting."

"I only take turtleneck-necessary roles," Christina says, licking her steak knife with a saucy smile.

"And make sure that we're really good friends with the make up artists," Natalie adds. And okay, Christina doing that is really not fair, if they're not supposed to be getting up to stuff at the table. "But yeah. I don't have any permanent scars or marks--yet," she says. "And anything that's going to be even long lasting, on either of us, we're pretty careful about location. It's pretty rare that I go there anyway."

"Makes it more special when you do," Ryan murmurs, thinking of how well Sam has sated his cravings for cutting and blood, even with big gaps of time in between sessions.

"You're not wrong," Natalie says. "Of course, now that we're talking about it..." she says, letting it trail off.

Ryan grins, glad he's not the only one so vulnerable to the power of suggestion. "Giving you ideas?"

"Yup," Natalie says. "Giving me ideas and prompting plans." And now she can't look over at Christina without thinking about places she can mark.

"I don't suppose you girls have exhibitionism on your list of kinks," Sam teases. Mostly.

"Like - Christina doesn't own underwear exhibitionist or doing it in public exhibitionist?" Christina dabs her mouth daintily with a napkin.

"I was thinking more like doing it in front of good friends exhibitionist," Sam says seriously, then breaks into another grin. "Natalie was talking about knives and plans and I admit it, I'm a total pervert. I think you'd be gorgeous to watch together."

"That doesn't necessarily make you a pervert," Natalie says, grinning back. "Just smart."

"Huh," Christina says. She pokes around her plate, shooting Natalie sideways glances. "Kinky performance art is an interesting idea." She's not sure how she feels; on the one hand - private so far. On the other hand - she's never shied away from...well, pretty much anything.

Natalie's not necessarily against it, but really, it depends on Christina. On the one hand, near melt down in the bathroom. On the other... in a kind of twisted, makes sense if they're them kind of way, playing with Christina in front of the boys would underline the point that Christina is her center and focus and everything, no matter how many Australian boys are in the room. On the third hand (yes, she needs three hands for this one), it doesn't have to happen tonight.

"Interesting-interesting, another time interesting, or we're all perverts but no thank you interesting?" she murmurs to Christina, fingers touching the inside of her wrist. "I'm good no matter what," she promises.

"The first two." Christina does a little drum solo with her fork against the water glass. "Also the part where we're all perverts."

"Well, the part where we're all perverts is kind of a given," Natalie agrees. "Raincheck then?"

"Kinky rainchecks. Always fun to collect," Ryan murmurs, watching Christina sidelong. He loves how expressive her face is. "Does anyone want to do dessert here?"

"I believe Natalie mentioned something about chocolate," Sam says, eyes sparkling.

Ryan watches that grin, the gears whirling in his mind as he shifts position, the damp fabric of his trousers rubbing against his cock. Clearly, he and Sam haven't done enough foodplay. And it's Sam's turn to get tied down.

"Yes. Absolutely," Natalie says. "Chocolate now, please. Anything in particular in mind? For food, not for whatever dirty thoughts are currently running through Ryan's brain." Ryan has a very expressive--and transparent--face. Plus, he keeps squirming.

Sam laughs. "I've heard they make an amazing chocolate mousse here," he says, reaching over under the table to slide his hand up the inside of Ryan's thigh. "I might get an _extra_ portion to go."

Well, hell. If Ryan was squirming before... He blanches, still shocked by Natalie's comment.

Natalie smiles sweetly at him. "You were squirming," she points out. "I can't really read minds. Although I do have a degree in psychology, so if you want to run now, I'll understand."

"We're just lucky she uses her training for good," Christina sighs. "Most of the time."

"Most of the time," Natalie agrees."Chocolate mousse sounds perfect--maybe a tray of fresh fruit to go with it," she adds.

"Now you're _trying_ to torture me," Ryan mutters. He's hard again, and it's fucking uncomfortable. He keeps sliding glances towards Sam, picturing him naked and laid out.

"Only a little," Natalie says. "That's Sam's department. I'm sure he's got plenty of torture in store. I've got my own person to torment."

"Can that person just have dessert, sans torture?" Christina asks hopefully. "It's been a bit of draining day."

"Yes," Natalie decides. "We can fill you up with chocolate, take you home, put you to bed, and save the torture for later." Natalie's benevolent that way.

"What?" Sam demands, grinning, giving Ryan his very best innocent look, his hand sliding higher even as he waves their server over and orders chocolate mousse for four along with a plate of fresh fruit.

"What," Ryan mutters, shaking his head. "When we get back to the hotel," he whispers, meeting Sam's eyes, "I'm cuffing you to the bed."

Sam's grin widens, fingers dancing along the inside of Ryan's thigh, so very close to his cock. "I'm going to reap what I've sown, eh?"

"Yeah, you'll be reaping," Ryan says with a laugh. "Don't get too full."

"You two are a couple of perverted sap monsters," Natalie announces "Seriously. You're being sappy at the same time you're groping. It's disgustingly precious."

That gets a soft chuckle. "I don't think I've ever been called precious before," Sam says, fingers moving under the cloth napkin and over the damp fabric covering Ryan's cock.

"Evil, usually," Ryan mutters, biting back a groan as his body tenses.

"Evil, precious, precious and evil... it all works," Natalie says, dragging a strawberry through the chocolate mousse the second it hits the table. She slips it onto Christina's plate, then goes back to get one for herself. "So, before everyone gets all appropriately inappropriate over chocolate and fruit... what else do we have to figure out, while we're all at the same table?" she asks.

"And okay... it seems like we've all figured out that we can do this, and that it's going to work... at least that's how it looks to me," she says. "But just to be sure, before we spit and shake hands and call it a done deal, can we just take a night and sleep on it? Talk about each other behind our backs, be totally sure? Because this is going to be life changing. For all of us."

"Yeah, of course," Sam nods, fingers dancing over Ryan's erection. "I don't want anyone committing to this unless they're 100% so taking a night sounds good." He glances at Ryan. He knows he's sure and he's pretty certain Ryan is, but still. Better to check.

"Well, this went fairly decently. We had at least one orgasm, just one mental breakdown and no one cried." Christina licks her fingertips free of chocolate. "Clearly a match made in platonic fake relationship. Ness."

 _Mental breakdown?_ Ryan does a double-take at Christina. Obviously he got off - heh - easy. "Yeah, I'm fine with taking some time," he murmurs. "You want us to call you tomorrow or something?"

"Yeah--I think that'd work," Natalie says. "I think we just need to sleep on it and be absolutely sure, even though I think we've all already decided. And we still have to figure out exactly how we start... all this."

"I believe Christina said something about a party?" Sam says, dipping a piece of cantaloupe into the chocolate and popping it into his mouth.

"We'll seed it with friendlies, have it at a restaurant where the paps can hang outside, yada yada." Christina rests her head on her hand. "Invite a gossip or six."

"A match made in fake Hollywood heaven," Natalie finishes.  



End file.
